D'une éducation
by MMWH
Summary: Un petit OS sur un personnage, à vous de deviner lequel, son nom ne sera révélé qu'à la fin du one-shot. D'une éducation, ou comment une éducation peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur un individu...


**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je préfère écrire plutôt que réviser, mais bon. Profitez-en, c'est la fête, je suis dans une période d'écriture. **

**J'avais envie de faire un One-shot sur un personnage très mystérieux, dont on ne sait pas grand chose. En plus, je l'adore. A vous de deviner qui c'est.**

**Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas très gai. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir sombré dans le mélo non plus. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vraiment développé. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas faire un roman de cette histoire, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec The other story, ma fic très développée. Ce one-shot aurait peut-être mérité d'être développée plus, je ne sais pas vraiment... Peut-être que plus tard, j'en ferai une vrai fic avec pleins de chapitres ^^. A vous de me dire vos impressions et vos commentaires dans une petite revieeeeeeew ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Etre aimé est l'une des choses les plus importantes au monde.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu cette chance.

Elevé dans une famille de Sang Pur, qui soutenait Voldemort, il a grandi, enfant unique, seul.

Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Ou du moins ils ne le montraient pas. Et les Doloris qu'il avait reçus si souvent avant son entrée à Poudlard démentaient l'idée qu'ils avaient jamais pu l'aimer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les nés-moldus et les Moldus étaient si horribles.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne devait jamais courir, jamais crier. Pourtant, le parc du Manoir était grand, il n'aurait dérangé personne.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lire tous les livres qu'il souhaitait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait jamais se blottir dans les bras de ses parents, lorsqu'il était triste.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait toujours se tenir droit, le menton levé, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents voulaient tant qu'il aille à Serpentard, lui qui adorait lire, lui qui était si avide de questions, si avide de tout apprendre, de tout savoir. Il voulait tant aller à Serdaigle.

Il ne comprenait pas les fréquentations de ses parents, les sourires faux qu'ils lui adressaient.

Il ne comprenait pas le monde qui l'entourait.

C'est à Poudlard qu'il comprit.

Il vit un grand nombre d'élèves chuchoter sur son passage, lui lançant des regards haineux.

Il en vit d'autres le regarder avec admiration et lui serrer la main.

Il vit le Directeur lui lancer un regard froid et dédaigneux lorsqu'on l'appela pour la Répartition.

Il évita de peu un croche-pied qu'un garçon de Gryffondor lui fit.

C'est en retenant ses larmes de petit garçon, c'est en voyant la haine qu'on lui portait, qu'il comprit.

Il était voué à cette existence de Sang Pur, de Mangemort.

On le jugeait seulement par son nom. Une étiquette lui avait été attribuée dès sa naissance.

Et il comprit que le seul moyen d'éviter les moqueries était de garder son masque froid et impassible.

Que le seul moyen d'éviter les Doloris de ses parents, qui le faisaient tant souffrir, était de leur obéir.

Il sut alors la Maison qu'il choisirait.

Le Choixpeau lui proposa Serdaigle, la Maison de ses rêves. La Maison dans laquelle il se serait épanoui. La Maison qui lui correspondait. Qui correspondait à sa nature profonde.

Mais il répondit qu'il préférait Serpentard.

Et ce choix le perdit.

Sa vie ne fut plus qu'une succession de mensonges et de secrets. Il apprit rapidement l'Occlumencie, ce qui lui fut parfaitement utile pour cacher sa véritable nature, ses véritables sentiments.

Il devint obéissant, et ne reçut plus de Doloris.

A Serpentard, on le craignait et on le respectait. Il ne souriait presque jamais, et les rares sourires qu'il offrait sonnaient faux. Intelligent, il aurait pu être adoré par les professeurs, mais ceux-ci le méprisaient, réputation de Mangemort oblige.

Tout le monde le pensait comme ses parents.

Tout le monde savait qu'il prendrait la Marque dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Ou peut-être même avant.

Il ne démentit jamais ces rumeurs.

Il ne se plaignit pas lorsque ses parents lui trouvèrent une épouse, une de ses camarades à Poudlard, plus jeune que lui, qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il ne se plaignit pas lorsque ses parents le présentèrent au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que celui-ci le marqua, faisant de lui un Mangemort.

Il ne se plaignit pas lorsqu'ils eurent un fils, et que son épouse lui annonça qu'elle ne voulait plus d'autres enfants, lui qui aurait tant voulu en avoir d'autres, pour pouvoir les choyer comme lui ne l'avait jamais été.

Il ne se plaignit pas lorsqu'il dut torturer, tuer, violer pour son Maître.

Les Doloris de celui-ci lui rappelait, comme ceux de ses parents, que le seul moyen de ne pas souffrir était d'obéir.

Il chercha simplement à survivre.

Il joua parfaitement son rôle.

Personne ne soupçonna jamais rien.

Et aujourd'hui, il était fatigué. Il savait que sa mort était proche. Il n'aurait bientôt plus à se cacher derrière un masque de froideur et de mépris.

Peut-être que lorsqu'il mourrait, on lui permettrait de renaître sur Terre, pour enfin être lui-même, et avoir une nouvelle vie.

Ou peut-être qu'il existait un Paradis, et qu'il pourrait racheter ses fautes là-bas.

Il espérait simplement que le maître de ce Paradis connaissait sa véritable nature. Qu'il ne soit pas berné comme tout le monde l'avait été.

Il espérait que la mort lui permettrait de comprendre pourquoi sa vie avait été telle qu'elle l'avait été. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais vraiment pu vivre.

L'idée de la mort lui redonnait espoir, sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé depuis son enfance.

Il mourut calmement, le sourire aux lèvres. Le seul sourire heureux et sincère qu'on lui avait jamais vu.

Lucius Malefoy pouvait enfin être lui-même.


End file.
